<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>助兴）【带斑】【论坛体】室友系列后续（如何帮孩子接纳弟弟妹妹）？ by seablueonly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492752">助兴）【带斑】【论坛体】室友系列后续（如何帮孩子接纳弟弟妹妹）？</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly'>seablueonly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, Uchiha - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>时间线：</p><p>带土在得知自己做爸爸以后，奋发努力工作18*7 还打2份工，做副业。</p><p>时不时的上网吐槽工作、日常、室友，也会询问一些照料、婴儿保育的事。</p><p>很快成了论坛名人。爱换马甲，免得被人发现。</p><p>结果因为思考回路过于清奇神逻辑太有标识性，很快都被识破。于是出现了拆台党。只要鸢和马甲出现，10层以内就会出现搅局党，刷屏“散了散了，楼主是来秀恩爱的”</p><p>堍堍好脾气，认真解释了几次。最后突然急躁，和版友一番撕扯，被封号一周。</p><p>带土在电脑上看见拆台党刷屏不能反击一下又气又急地掉了眼泪。</p><p>被斑看见了，很是奇怪，你每天偷偷摸摸的在干嘛？上个网而已怎么还哭了。</p><p>土擦了擦脸，“他们竟然说我爱你”.....</p><p>气哭的？斑说多大点事，账号给我看我给你解释。拿到账号的斑先把土的吐槽楼都看了。</p><p>“原来是这样。”然后一通操作，拆台党不敌全部败退。然而斑因为过于攻击性的发言，导致土的主号和IP被三年永封。</p><p>带土很不高兴，你就这样帮我？我的账号很珍贵的，还要靠它联系生意赚钱。以后怎么办。</p><p> </p><p>三年后。。。土的账号IP解封。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Madara &amp; Obito, Obito &amp; madara, Uchiha Madara - Relationship, Uchiha Obito - Relationship, 带斑</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>助兴）【带斑】【论坛体】室友系列后续（如何帮孩子接纳弟弟妹妹）？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>时间线：</p><p>带土在得知自己做爸爸以后，奋发努力工作18*7 还打2份工，做副业。</p><p>时不时的上网吐槽工作、日常、室友，也会询问一些照料、婴儿保育的事。</p><p>很快成了论坛名人。爱换马甲，免得被人发现。</p><p>结果因为思考回路过于清奇神逻辑太有标识性，很快都被识破。于是出现了拆台党。只要鸢和马甲出现，10层以内就会出现搅局党，刷屏“散了散了，楼主是来秀恩爱的”</p><p>堍堍好脾气，认真解释了几次。最后突然急躁，和版友一番撕扯，被封号一周。</p><p>带土在电脑上看见拆台党刷屏不能反击一下又气又急地掉了眼泪。</p><p>被斑看见了，很是奇怪，你每天偷偷摸摸的在干嘛？上个网而已怎么还哭了。</p><p>土擦了擦脸，“他们竟然说我爱你”.....</p><p>气哭的？斑说多大点事，账号给我看我给你解释。拿到账号的斑先把土的吐槽楼都看了。</p><p>“原来是这样。”然后一通操作，拆台党不敌全部败退。然而斑因为过于攻击性的发言，导致土的主号和IP被三年永封。</p><p>带土很不高兴，你就这样帮我？我的账号很珍贵的，还要靠它联系生意赚钱。以后怎么办。</p><p> </p><p>三年后。。。土的账号IP解封。</p><p> </p><p>忍涯社区&gt;&gt;&gt;情感天地&gt;&gt;&gt;如何帮孩子接纳弟弟妹妹？</p><p>#0 鸢</p><p> </p><p>RT，刚从医院回来，确定有了第二胎。</p><p>头一个宝宝从发现到出生，生她的人糟了很大的罪。</p><p>原来想着就是独生了，没想到又有了小幺。</p><p>求助，怎么让老大接受要有弟弟妹妹的事实。</p><p>还有，第二胎的照顾有什么需要注意的地方？ </p><p> </p><p>补充说明：</p><p>老大是女孩。两岁多。性格随生她的人，比较有个性有主见。</p><p>他不是年轻人，以前受过很重的伤。没好全就有意外有了孩子。</p><p>所以咨询会有多大风险。</p><p>补充说明2：</p><p>只要他身体许可，孩子想留下。</p><p>所以，养两个孩子大概要花多少钱？</p><p> </p><p>#1</p><p> </p><p>题主真可爱。这年头会认真协调兄弟关系的父母可不多。</p><p>尊重小孩子的感受，对以后手足关系有好处。</p><p>不过，terrible two啊，不好搞。这个年纪的小孩子刚开始有自我意识，个性强烈。</p><p>我帮你圈几个幼儿教育专家来爬楼。</p><p>@爱与自由  @关注心灵  @孩子的眼睛里有他们的未来</p><p>#2</p><p>一楼贴心。</p><p>不过，难道只有我一个人注意到“生她的人”，</p><p>这是什么话。不就是孩子他妈么。</p><p>难道楼主的孩子是收养？</p><p> </p><p>#3</p><p>管他呢。现在社会开放，什么样的parter组合都有。</p><p>重点是问题，</p><p>孩子多大了，男孩女孩？</p><p>养的太珍贵了不好。</p><p>现在家里的事都让小孩子做主的风气不好。</p><p>一点点的小P孩懂什么。</p><p>能怀就能生、能生就能养。</p><p>大的不听话哭闹，饿两饭，打一顿就好了。</p><p> </p><p>#4 鸢</p><p>谢谢一楼。推荐的几位专家的专栏文章，我等会就去看。</p><p>to 3楼</p><p>女孩子，下半年就满3岁了。我这就补充到问题里。</p><p>倒也不是珍贵。一方面是生她的人比较宝贝她，有点娇惯。</p><p>一方面是我们家族的兄弟手足关系，比较激烈。</p><p>所以我希望能从小培养他们的关系，处的好一点平和一点。</p><p>别跟家里亲戚那样，动不动打打杀杀的。</p><p>虽然他以前教我的时候老打我，但是他说了，自家是女孩，换个办法教。以后达不到他和我的高度也没关系。</p><p> </p><p>to 2楼</p><p>说来话长。孩子是我室友的。我照顾他们。</p><p>所以这样说是不想把情况搞得复杂。</p><p> </p><p>#5</p><p>来了来了，鸢同学重出江湖了。</p><p>看到室友就知道是鸢 楼主了。</p><p>过了三年还能看见鸢楼主，真是不虚此行。</p><p> </p><p>什么叫把问题搞的复杂。</p><p>你和室友和孩子，这个问题已经很复杂了。</p><p> </p><p>#6</p><p>楼上是知情人来了？</p><p>室友怎么了。现在开放式的生活关系也是存在的。</p><p>虽然把孩子的母亲叫”生她的人“是很奇怪。</p><p> </p><p>#7</p><p>楼上看来你新来不知道。</p><p>给你科普一下。这个鸢楼主3年前是论坛的名人。</p><p>给你看一下他的帖子</p><p>【求助】室友怀孕了怎么办？</p><p>【求助】室友身体不好，有了孩子还不休息，天天练照常练体术，本来连伤带病的，还说不听。怎么管管他？</p><p>【吐槽】室友到了中后期天天宅家心情低沉，怎么把他带出去走走换心情。</p><p>【求助】室友状态不好需要人看护，我临时要去外地没法一直陪他。如果突然发动了，能坚持多久没危险？</p><p>.....</p><p>还有一些别的马甲发的。给你一个链接总结  那个送快递的楼主和室友，到底都有那些马甲？</p><p>帖子很多，你肯定一下看不完，再给你科普一下鸢楼主的名言：</p><p> ===你确定这是室友。为什么一直是你在照顾，孩子他爹呢？</p><p> ===是啊，正直室友和前战友。</p><p> ===不过孩子是我的。</p><p> </p><p>三年前不知道怎么回事和版友吵架封了号。</p><p>@鸢  你封号回来了。看起来孩子也生了。这一转眼都二胎了，室友也挺好的？</p><p>仔细说说呗。这个宝贝也算是论坛坛友看着出生的了。</p><p> </p><p>#8</p><p>........</p><p>真、热闹。看起来是资深坛友了。</p><p> </p><p>#9 鸢</p><p>to 7楼。</p><p>虽然不认识你的ID。不过，谢谢你总结。现在看看还挺尴尬的。</p><p>我去申请删贴吧。</p><p>室友以前受过伤，所以一直怕他出事。</p><p>生的时候也很凶险。不过总算都平安。</p><p>伤还没有好全就有了。身体一直比较虚。大概是战时重伤那一次亏了老本。所以这几年一直慢慢养。不让他做费心费力的事。</p><p>教孩子是他教。</p><p>照顾孩子事都我来。我赚钱养他和孩子。</p><p> </p><p>孩子眼睛像他，整体更像我。不过脾气随了他。稍微暴躁固执一点。认准了就很执着。</p><p>刚才看了专家的文章，有几点写的不错。我抄一下，回去和室友商量实践起来。</p><p> </p><p>#10</p><p>不知道说什么好。</p><p>来论坛晚，错过好大一个瓜。</p><p>不过，钱是楼主赚、孩子是楼主照顾。</p><p>小孩子一哭一夜，可真是辛苦。</p><p>室友就负责教孩子，还教的暴躁固执了一点。</p><p>啧啧。 </p><p> </p><p>#11 鸢</p><p>楼上不要这样说。</p><p>我觉得随他挺好。</p><p>他把孩子教的很好。</p><p>而且，我乐意养他和孩子，怎么了。</p><p> </p><p>#12</p><p>不怎么。你都乐意了还能怎样呢。</p><p>楼主都2胎了，还是一样的爆炸。</p><p>求助是这样的嘛？</p><p> </p><p>所以，还是应该这么说。</p><p>散了散了，楼主不是来求助，是来秀恩爱的。</p><p>散了散了，楼主不是来求助，是来秀恩爱的。</p><p>散了散了，楼主不是来求助，是来秀恩爱的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>#13 鸢</p><p>鸢错了，鸢真心想求助的</p><p> </p><p>#14 小霖</p><p>欸，鸢？</p><p>好几天不见你做直播了。</p><p>原来是这样。</p><p> </p><p>难得他也同意。</p><p>祝贺你。</p><p> </p><p>#15</p><p>这是什么情况。鸢突然在线变身。</p><p>还又来一个亲友。</p><p>是论坛自编自导吧。这破论坛一天不如一天了。编故事都开始写剧本了。</p><p> </p><p>#16 鸢</p><p>@小霖</p><p>谢谢你。这个事也发生的比较意外。所以没来的及通知朋友们。</p><p>你知道的，我和他情况特殊。</p><p>他对有了二胎不太高兴。</p><p>而且之前受的伤也没有好利索。</p><p>上一次生千帆的时候出了好多状况。</p><p>我很担心。所以等他稳定说好要留下，才来论坛问问。</p><p>1楼发的专家的文章已经看完了。</p><p>很有收获。不过，这些专家的说法有矛盾。我再看看。</p><p>我发几篇给你，帮我参考一下。</p><p> </p><p>#17</p><p>看了7楼的瓜。</p><p>同不知道说什么好。</p><p>感觉鸢楼主的事不像是编的。</p><p>只是，楼主他/她不分么？</p><p>看着好乱。</p><p> </p><p>话说，楼主主业送快递送到月入2w，还横跨几大国。副业研发指甲油，都可以养起一家三口了。都是楼主亲自送？</p><p>咱们版友哪里的人都有，有没有人发过神威快递，见过鸢楼本人？ </p><p>有点好奇</p><p> </p><p>#18 鸢</p><p> </p><p>楼上不用好奇。</p><p>我主要的业务在雨、水和田之国做。之前是亲自送，现在做大了也雇了人。</p><p>之前被封号了，指甲油的生意在本地委托了代理，是非开架限定直销。可以网购。</p><p>所以见过我的人应该有的，只是不多。</p><p> </p><p>#19</p><p>居然看见产业做到了外国，好几个国家、副业还是高端专供限定。</p><p>停住我准备安慰楼主的手。</p><p>捂住脸、扭向一边。</p><p> </p><p>#20</p><p>楼主是在专业爬楼吗。</p><p>看的好快。</p><p>还一条一条的回复。</p><p>感觉楼主很有趣。</p><p> </p><p>千帆是女儿的名字？ 很好听。</p><p>这次这个是男孩还是女孩，准备起什么名字？</p><p> </p><p>#21 鸢</p><p>因为之前战时的情况毕竟特殊，也做不了其他的职业。只能自己开个买卖。靠一点特技，卖些辛苦。战后和平了只要有心琢磨，总还有的赚。</p><p>室友身体不好，再加上身份特殊。</p><p>现在他要看孩子, 我就多干点，也是一样的。</p><p> </p><p>第二个孩子现在还不知道，男女无所谓。健康安稳就好。</p><p>名字留给他起。</p><p>他文化很好，能起一个声型俱佳的好名字。按我们家起名字的风格，大概是双字名。</p><p>你这样问起来，我倒是想叫 “一心”。</p><p> </p><p>#22</p><p>楼主又出现了。</p><p>过尽千帆皆不是，</p><p>一片冰心在玉壶。</p><p> </p><p>我竟然爬了一个爱情楼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>#23 鸢</p><p> </p><p>不是的。不是你说的那样。</p><p>而且，我们只是住在一起，互相照顾。</p><p>他身体不好，不能劳累。所以我多出点力。</p><p>毕竟，我们之间发生了很多的事情。现在能一起一心一意的平静过日子就行。</p><p>原来也不奢望能有现在这样。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>#24</p><p> </p><p>又来了又来了。</p><p>一心一意，一心一意，一心一意。</p><p>重要的事情说三遍。</p><p> </p><p>坛友聚散离合。只有楼主是不变的。</p><p>作为赶上了三年前大瓜尾巴的版友，我要发出呼声：</p><p>散了吧散了吧。这不是求助贴，这是来秀恩爱的。</p><p>散了吧散了吧。这不是求助贴，这是来秀恩爱的。</p><p>散了吧散了吧。这不是求助贴，这是来秀恩爱的。</p><p> </p><p>#25</p><p> </p><p>楼上别这样。</p><p>楼主脾气这么好，多聊聊嘛。</p><p>而且，现在楼主也很需要支持吧。</p><p>我兄弟有了二胎的时候，也是特别焦虑。结果媳妇比他更暴躁。</p><p>在家不敢和媳妇表现。只能和我们弟兄吐吐槽，缓解缓解。</p><p> </p><p>楼主，我们支持你。</p><p>多说说你室友呗。</p><p>我看你之前的帖子，说一会就去给室友做饭去了。</p><p>明明说是要管教室友，结果收了很多的食谱还很高兴。</p><p> </p><p>#26 鸢</p><p> </p><p>我室友没什么好说的。</p><p>既然你看过我之前的帖子，能说的也差不多都说了。</p><p>我们是同族远亲。</p><p>小时候他照顾我。现在他身体不好，旧伤时不时的会复发一下。</p><p>所以我照顾他。</p><p>反正我继承过他的遗产，所以虽然累一点也还好。</p><p>而且，我遇到苦恼的问题，也会找他商量。</p><p>现在他在家专心照看千帆，以前管理过很大的家族，也有过全国各地的产业，所以我有问题的时候，他能指点我。</p><p>所以我们算是互相支持互相照顾。</p><p> </p><p>我倒是希望第二个孩子能像他。无论男孩还是女孩像他都会好看。</p><p>现在他比起战时要憔悴了一些，不过，神情变得舒展从容以后，脾气也没有那么暴躁，反倒看着精神好。</p><p>他的战友来看他的时候，都说他笑起来看起来更好了。</p><p> </p><p> #27  </p><p>我看见了什么。</p><p>抓重点，这个神秘室友：</p><p>文化水平高。出身大家族。</p><p>能解决跨国企业老板都处理不了的难题。</p><p>而且无论男女都好看。</p><p>而且现在连以前的战友都觉得他更好看了。</p><p> </p><p>这是什么神仙室友啊。</p><p>我也忍不住发出呼声：</p><p>散了吧散了吧。这不是求助贴，这是来秀恩爱的。</p><p>散了吧散了吧。这不是求助贴，这是来秀恩爱的。</p><p>散了吧散了吧。这不是求助贴，这是来秀恩爱的。</p><p> </p><p>#28  小霖</p><p>@鸢</p><p>看见你过的开心，我也安心了。</p><p>这些年只能通过新闻和广告听你的消息。</p><p>你一直都很努力呢。</p><p> </p><p>你还住在那里吗？  </p><p>给我发私信吧，合适的时候，我去看你。</p><p> </p><p>#29 鸢</p><p>@小霖 谢谢你。我和他说了。我们现在在雨之国。随时欢迎你。地址已经私信你了。</p><p> </p><p>to 27楼</p><p>他就是这样的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>#30</p><p>楼主真是简单扼要。</p><p>举手，</p><p>我也是赶上了三年前大瓜的尾巴的版友。</p><p>其实，看了帖子我才知道其实我见过楼主。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>#31</p><p>楼主真是简单扼要+1。</p><p>论坛果然藏龙卧虎。</p><p>楼上快扒。说一半是不好的。</p><p> </p><p>ps，如果我说有没有人见过那个神秘室友，是不是3楼以内就有八卦了？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>#32</p><p> </p><p>我是30楼。</p><p>我的朋友买过楼主的指甲油。刚开业的时候是神威快递直送。</p><p>我遇到过一次。</p><p>送快递的是个带虎皮面具的高个小哥。</p><p>看不见脸。不过身材很棒。大高个大长腿。</p><p>那个腰、那个腿啊……一看就知道面具底下也很帅。</p><p>额，不是。</p><p>那个，说话声音虽然有点沙哑，也好听。</p><p>后来室友又跟买了几次。有时候是这个高个帅小哥来送。有时候是个穿长大衣的逗比，还有时候是个身上缠绷带的小哥。</p><p>逗比小哥比帅小哥矮一点瘦一点。但是身段很灵活。蹦带小哥说话很奇怪，声音低沉，比外表年龄大很多。</p><p>不过，后来室友在留言里指明想要最初那个帅小哥送货，就再也没人来过了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>#33</p><p>to 32楼</p><p>不能啊，</p><p>没人出现过怎么送货？</p><p>神威快递现在还在呢。</p><p>在水、土、田、雷几个国家都是排名前三的快递企业。</p><p> </p><p>#34</p><p>我就是说啊。这也是一个神秘事件。</p><p>指名以后，再买指甲油或者有快递来，都是直接出现在收货架上。</p><p>我朋友说，有一次她算好时间，趴在猫眼上盯着看。</p><p>忽然听见有点风声一回头，再看，东西就出现在那儿了。也没看见有人来过。</p><p>神奇吧。</p><p>又过了一年。就没这个了。都是穿制服的真人小哥来。</p><p>但是都不是最初那个高个小帅哥。</p><p> </p><p>#35</p><p>女人啊。果然好奇起来八条街都拦不住。</p><p>带着面具，缠着绷带，是怎么看出来帅不帅的。</p><p>所以，没有人想扒一扒这些快递都是怎么送来的吗？</p><p>以及那些各式各样的快递员都是谁？</p><p>以及，还么有人说室友的八卦吗？</p><p> </p><p>#36  鸢</p><p> </p><p>to 30楼。 原来是你们。戴面具是因为我那时候受伤脸上有疤。不想吓到人引人注意。</p><p>既然是老顾客，可以给你们一次指名的机会。注明之前订单的单号就行。</p><p> </p><p>to 35 不用扒了。这是我们的商业机密。那些快递员都是我。我谁都是，我谁也都不是。</p><p> </p><p>#37</p><p>气氛突然凝重起来了。</p><p>既然楼主不想扒，我们就不扒。</p><p>我们都很喜欢楼主的特供指甲油。</p><p>现在还可以买吗？ 可以给个地址吗？</p><p>新客户第一单可以亲自给送吗？</p><p> </p><p>#38</p><p>我也觉得楼主脾气真好。</p><p>是个宜室宜家的好男人。但是莫名的有霸总风格。</p><p>不知道是我的错觉，难得的还有点纯真的感觉。</p><p> </p><p>#39</p><p>楼上你没错。我也觉得楼主有的时候突然暴躁一下，但是整体都是好柔和的。提起室友是纯情少男的样子。（等下楼主肯定是说“不是的”2333</p><p>我看过楼主的指甲油。都是特供专柜的。一直都想要但是贵啊，下不去手。</p><p>乘着能见楼主真人，我这就下单，申请亲自给送。</p><p>如果能神秘室友给送，我就给我所有的亲友都买一份。</p><p> </p><p>#40</p><p>都开始说指甲油了。歪楼到水之国去了。</p><p>我来正楼。</p><p>我是老大。我爸妈生弟弟的时候，一开始就告诉我了。</p><p>从刚开始知道和我进行了一次大人的谈话，这个是我血脉相连的兄弟。</p><p>以后我要照顾他，支持他。他也会听我的，是我的支持和跟随者。</p><p>他们去医院的时候，都会特意安排好有人来照顾我。</p><p>所以，等弟弟出生回家我也很高兴。现在我和我弟感情很好。</p><p>所以，重要的是让老大感到不因为有新的孩子出现，被冷落了。</p><p>爸爸妈妈爱他，但是更爱我。</p><p>我多了一个人爱，而不是被分走了关心。</p><p>这样就可以了。</p><p>（楼主，我可以拿一份优惠吗？）</p><p> </p><p>#41</p><p>我也，我也。</p><p>我是妹妹。我哥比我大5岁。</p><p>我哥说，我出生前可烦了。</p><p>看见我傻乎乎的也很不喜欢。但是欺负我，我就会笑。</p><p>渐渐的，就觉得这个傻小孩没他照顾，可怎么办呢。</p><p>现在我和我哥还不错。他赚到钱以后，一直给我零花。</p><p>（楼主，我可以拿一份优惠吗？）</p><p> </p><p>#40 鸢</p><p>可以。</p><p>你们的故事对我很有帮助。我是独生子，不熟悉这些兄弟姐妹的感情。</p><p>我室友之前有兄弟，但是那都是很久以前了。他说他也不记得了。</p><p>反正都是男孩子。互相竞争，天天争争抢抢的打来打去。直到兄弟一个个没了，才发现身边空了出来，背后没人掩护了...。</p><p> </p><p>to 39.40,41楼</p><p>下单后拿截图私信客服，可以给你们一个优惠。</p><p>不过室友不送货。</p><p>因为一些原因，室友之前做过的一些事，所以出门的时候都会有人注意。不想吓到你们</p><p>至于你们说的，不是那样的。</p><p>我虽然希望他多出去走走。但是考虑到你们的情绪，最好还是我们自己单独出去转转。</p><p> </p><p>.....</p><p> </p><p>#90</p><p> </p><p>这个楼里的槽点很多，难道只有我一个人发现？</p><p>楼上这些不喑世事的姑娘啊。</p><p>你们都没有发现事实的严重性吗？居然还抢着讲故事换优惠。</p><p> </p><p>给我仔细看，</p><p>楼主和室友一起参加过之前的忍战。考虑到室友还能生。</p><p>那就是7年前的四战了。</p><p>室友长的好看。比楼主年长，有过兄弟。</p><p>楼主高挑健美，没人看见过他脸。据他自己说受过重伤，脸上有伤疤。</p><p>而且，他们同姓是远亲。</p><p>而且！楼主可以神秘的把东西传送到指定地点。</p><p>再看看，楼主和室友因为四战的原因，没有正式的职业。所以”打零工“</p><p>尤其是参考以前楼主的帖子，室友有特殊缘由，不方面露面。</p><p>室友以前家大业大，楼主继承了室友，只是现在都没了！</p><p>你们没觉得是什么既视感吗？</p><p> </p><p>#91</p><p>你这样一说……我总觉得，好像听说过这样两个人……在四战</p><p>吓？</p><p> </p><p>#92</p><p>我也觉得…………我今年22岁。刚好经历过四战。</p><p>不过因为年纪小，安排在后方医疗班做支援。</p><p>远远的看见过一眼正面战场。</p><p>如果说句不正确的话，那真是一个高挑健美，一个嚣张美丽。</p><p>是男是女都好看的…………</p><p> </p><p>吓？我说了什么？</p><p> </p><p>#93</p><p> </p><p>楼上，你说其中一个无论是男是女，都是好看的。</p><p>楼主说过，无论孩子是男是女，像室友都好看。</p><p>吓？</p><p> </p><p>#94</p><p>所以，楼主没有男女不分？</p><p>他一直都说的是那个他？</p><p> </p><p>#95</p><p>我就说能把生意做到几大国的怎么可能是普通的软萌快递小哥。</p><p>所以，就是你们了？@鸢</p><p> </p><p>#96</p><p>楼上你干嘛圈楼主。楼主很久没来了。大概是在照顾室友和小朋友吧。</p><p>都是战后这么久了。大家打一仗是为了和平。</p><p>战后和平，我们也有了论坛，</p><p>在论坛上认识楼主这么久了。</p><p>楼主是什么样还不清楚吗？</p><p>这么久以来，有人因为买指甲油出过事吗？</p><p>神威快递、当日送达，有违过约吗？</p><p>都没有。</p><p>好好的。连...都没再说什么。</p><p>那些复杂的事就别说了。</p><p> </p><p>#97</p><p>是这样。虽然说论坛认识不能算吧。</p><p>但是，我也觉得换个侧面看看也挺有意思的。</p><p> </p><p>ps, 我是学历史的，不是菇凉。</p><p>最近做论文读了一些四战的研究资料。</p><p>我觉得如果室友就是...得话，他的一些想法和思考还是有一定道理的。</p><p>当然，发动战争这事是要批判。但是，辩证的看待谋求所有人的幸福这一点还是值得肯定的。</p><p>当然，楼主也希望能听到对他和他室友的客观评价吧。@鸢</p><p> </p><p>#98 鸢</p><p>一段时间没来。忽然收到小霖的私信。</p><p>原来是这样。</p><p> </p><p>你们还挺善于总结的。</p><p>to 97 如果是学习历史，建议你看一看晓出版社最新的书。另一个视角。</p><p> </p><p>@知名不具 </p><p>我就和你说战后的氛围还不错。看楼里大家都很可爱。</p><p>如果是这样的环境，也能放心让千帆和一心自己生活了。</p><p>等到一心上学的时候，就让她们去普通学校和楼上这些姑娘们一样经历日常。</p><p>那时我陪你出去转转。</p><p>你说的想去水之国看看那里新建的大坝和周围的新型农田。我们一起去。</p><p> </p><p>#99 知名不具</p><p>和平养出的散漫人群。对危险根本毫无警惕。</p><p>真到了永久和平，这样无趣也是无聊。都是小打小闹的日常烦恼。</p><p>@鸢</p><p>据说土之国的崇岭有崩裂的迹象,有些异常。</p><p>我们先去那里瞧瞧。</p><p> </p><p>#100 鸢</p><p>这不就是你一直以来谋求的事情么。明明说是做对了，现在又来说什么无聊。</p><p>和平长大的孩子就会这样。</p><p>我们多替他们看着点就行了。</p><p> </p><p>@知名不具</p><p>好。听你的。</p><p> </p><p>#101</p><p>我，我看到了什么？</p><p>是室友本人啊！</p><p>连楼主都突然霸气起来了。</p><p>====涉及现实人物，本贴封贴，不得回复====</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>